Dead in Rio
by fanrio
Summary: Una tragedia se desata en Rio Y Blu y su familia tienen que hacer todo por sobrevivir
1. Chapter 1

**Hola…bueno este es mi primera historia y bueno me inspire cuando vi The Walking dead luego vi Rio XD….bien espero que les guste.. ha y que traten de imaginar la historia no solo leer sino imaginarla ah ora espero que les guste….**

_Dead in Rio_

_Cap.1 La muerte no espera _

(Un día normal)

(Blu se despierta y sale a traer la comida para el desayuno y luego los lleva al árbol donde estaba Perla y sus hijos)

Perla: Hoy vamos a visitar a Linda?

Blu: Eh…..si….creo (Tubo un mal presentimiento)

Perla: Ok

(Terminan de desayunar y salen)

(Llegan)

Linda: Blu¡

(Carla se va a escuchar música)

(Tiago se queda en el tejado)

(Bia recorre la casa)

(Blu nota a Linda un poco nerviosa)

(Linda sale a la sala de la casa a Tulio)

(Blu alcanza a escuchar que le dice que vengan pronto)

(Blu mira el periódico)

Blu(Mente): a ver ahora que esta pasado

(Lo abre y dice)

Titular: Extraños reportes de que las aves se están volviendo locas y que atacan a los dueños y a las demás aves y además que su olor pestilente no es recomendable olerlo por que produce en los humanos un colapso de los nervios y muerte.

Blu(Mente): Rayos sabía que hoy no era un buen día para venir pero…..si los llevo de nuevo a las a selva hay más probabilidades que las aves locas nos encuentren mejor convenzo a Linda que nos quedamos en su casa hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen)

(Blu va a decirle)

(En eso Tiago llama a todos)

Tiago: Miren parece que fuera un incendio

Bia: SIP es un incendio

Perla: Espero que todo esté bien

Blu: Yo también…..

Blu: Bueno bajen, vamos…..

(Todos entran a la casa)

(Blu prende la televisión y ve)

Reportero: Bueno en estos momentos estoy transmitiendo desde unos de los puntos donde estos extraños seres están causando pánico y caos en Rio ahora vamos a hablar con un ornitólogo para saber que sucede.

Reportero: Disculpe….que sucede?

Ornitólogo: Las aves se vuelven locas yo no sé¡

(Se va corriendo)

Reportero: Bueno…eh….no tenemos más información que dar y…

(Llega un militar y les dice que tienen que salir del aire)

Reportero: Me acaban de informar que tenemos que salir del aire volvemos a la central.

(En la central e noticia)

(El Reportero estaba nervioso)

Reportero: Bueno es alarmante lo que está pasando y esperemos que se tranquilice pronto en otras noticias….

Perla: Blu que es eso?¡

Blu: No lo se

Tiago: Y si regresamos ya a la selva

Bia: Tiago, piensa en la selva hay más aves y más probabilidades que se nos encontremos a esas cosas.

Carla: y que nos quedamos aquí?

Blu: Yo creo que es lo mejor.

Perla: SI es lo más adecuado

Blu: Bien eh…voy a hablar con Linda.

(Blu convence a Linda que se van quedar unos días)

(Blu ve a Linda en la puerta algo nerviosa y Llega Tulio)

Tulio: Rápido busquemos provisiones para unos días

Linda: Si ya¡

(Entran a un carro y en la parte trasera van Blu y su familia)

Perla: Que mejor no nos quedábamos en la casa?

Blu: Pero si uno entra

Perla: Bueno.

(Están en la avenida y escuchan disparos)

(Al frente habían uno brote y las aves estaban "locas" estaban rompiendo las lunas y entrando)

Linda: Toma otro camino ya¡

Tulio: SI

(Retroceden y toman un atajo al mercado)

(Llegan y Linda y Tulio se ponen unas mascaras especiales de bomberos)

Linda: Crees que esto funcione?

Tulio: Ojala, ya sabes si pasa algo corre al auto.

Linda: Ok

(Entran y empiezan a conseguir alimentos y agua)

Perla: Blu y ahora?

Blu: No se….solo esperemos si?

Perla: Bien…..

(Pasa media hora)

(Llega Linda corriendo y carga una bolsa en el maletero y Tulio enciende el auto)

(En ese momento explota una parte del mercado que hace que Linda callera al suelo y a todos los dejo con sordera temporal)

(Tulio sale del auto y recoge a Linda y arranca)

Linda: AHORA A DONDE?

Tulio: A casa.

(Dan vuelta en la esquina y un camión les choca y les hace girar hasta estrellarse con una pared)

(Tulio y Linda salen mareados)

(Legan unos militares y cercan la zona y se llevan a Tulio y Linda)

Linda: Blu no…esperen

Soldado: Y llévatelos rápido¡

(Los suben a un camión y se van)

Blu: Perla….PERLA DESPIERTA¡

(Perla adolorida y confunda por el choque)

Perla: YA….estoy aquí

Blu: TIAGO CARLA BIA…..

Bia. Si aquí…..

Carla: Estoy bien ya..

Tiago: ESTOY BIEN¡

(Blu sale a ver por la ventana y unos militares estaban matando aves con sus armas)

Perla: Blu que pasa?

Blu: Rápido todos debajo de los asientos YA¡

(En la balacera)

Soldado: Revisa ese auto¡

Soldado (otro): OK

(Mira por el espejo y no ve a nadie)

Soldado: NO, NO HAY NADIE¡

Soldado: OK REGRESA YA¡

(Blu y Perla salen de los asientos)

Perla: Blu ellos podían ayudarnos

Blu: No ellos nos iban asesinar

Perla: Y ahora?

Blu: No se déjame pensar…..

(Blu mira que el carro se estrelló al frente de un depósito de comida y unas de las ventanas estaban rajadas de un disparo)

Blu: Perla mira….. Si podemos llegan y entrar al almacén estaremos seguros

Perla: Pero como salimos del carro sí que nos maten los soldados?

Blu: No se

(Se empieza a escuchar gritos y luego venían gente corriendo)

(Blu salió a ver por la ventana y vio unas aves que venían caminando no volando y que estaban como mareadas)

Blu(Mente): Porque no vuelan?

(En eso le cae una bala en el ala a esa ave y cae al suelo)

(Blu se queda sorprendido porque después que cayó al suelo el ave se levantó y empezó a atacar a los militares y estos caían cada vez que la tenía cerca)

Blu: Ya no vamos ya¡

(Coge el martillo que dejo Linda y con ayuda de Perla lo tira y rompen la ventana)

(Todos vuelan arriba y Blu de un golpe con su par rompe el vidrio)

(Todos entran)

Perla: Blu hay que tapar la entrada de la ventana

Blu: SI …eh….Tiago busca maderas y tu Bia busca cosas que sirvan para tapar el hueco)

(Tiago trae unas maderas y Bia unos sacos de comida y con Carla tapan la entrada mientras Perla le cura la pata a Blu)

(Anochece)

Blu: Perla has que los niños duerman yo voy a vigilar (Coge un pedazo de metal filoso)

Perla: Ok

(Blu vigila la entrada de la ventana)

Blu (Narrados como las películas): Hoy el mundo cambio y no volverá a ser como antes no sé qué son esas cosa pero no dejare que ninguno toque a mi familia aunque sea lo último que haga…..

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado luego estaré subiendo el capítulo 2 "Los muertos en casa"**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola amigos hoy los traigo el segundo capítulo además que también escribiré otras historias de otros géneros etc… Tal vez…. Bueno aquí esta disfrútenlo._**

_Cap.2 La muerte en Casa_

(Blu despierta y ve que Perla y Bia están tratando de encender una radio que había en el almacén)

Blu: Bia que haces?

Bia: Trato de encender la radio porque ya hace una hora no se escucha nada allá afuera y quiero saber que sucede?

(Blu nota que le faltaba una pila)

(Corre a buscarla y encuentra a Tiago viendo afuera por un hueco en la pared)

Tiago: Mira pa afuera todo está en llamas

Blu: QUE?

(Blu mira y todas las calles estaban en llamas y ya no había gente.

Blu: Vamos Tiago ayúdame a buscar una pila para encender la radio.

Tiago: OK voy a buscar por ese pabellón

(Blu va a buscar en la zona de herramientas)

(Encuentra la última pila y la coloca en la radio)

(Bia enciende la radio)

Radio: Bueno los últimos informes dicen que Rio se encuentra en estado de emergencia si es posible no salga de casa compre comida para un par de semanas y no hable con nadie y atrinchérese en sus casa y esperen a las patrullas de evacuación.

Este fue un mensaje de emergencia de Rio Brasil

(Y lo volvieron a repetir)

Perla: Todo se está saliendo de control pero cuál es el problema?

Blu: No se…pero tenemos que salir aquí?

Perla: Pero porque si el mensaje decía que evitemos salir?

Blu: Si pero si no salimos pronto nos quedaremos sin comida y moriremos y ya casi no hay agua.

Perla: Pero si nos vamos a dónde vamos?

Blu: No se déjame pensar hoy día si…..ahora trata de calmar a los niños y hagan otra cosa?

Perla: Ok pero…que podemos hacer?

Blu: Ayúdenme a conseguir un mapa.

(Empiezan a buscar)

Perla: LO ENCONTRE¡…..pero es un mapa del alcantarillado

Blu: No está bien tal vez no podamos salir a las calles pero si salimos por abajo podemos ir a cualquier lado

Bia: Pero las alcantarillas no se pueden inundar o algo parecido

Blu: No tenemos otra opción

(Anochece)

Perla: Y a se durmieron los niños

Blu: Bien también tenemos que dormir para estar listos para mañana.

Perla: Ok

(Se acurrucan en un nido hecho de costalillos vacíos)

Perla: Blu tu sabes bien que con la situación que se está viviendo esta difícil que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Blu: Ya se pero no quiero que Bia ni Carla ni Tiago vivan en este nuevo mundo donde tienes que esconderse para sobrevivir.

Perla: Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Blu: Lo sé pero si encontramos un lugar seguro podemos vivir tranquilos aunque sea un día. Además ya sabes cómo se pone Carla cuando se le acaba la batería a su Mp3.

Perla: Jajaja…. Si …..

Blu: El mundo ha cambiado y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es proteger a mi familia porque es lo único que importa ahora.

(Se besan y se van a dormir)

(Amanece)

Blu: Ya vámonos.

Bia: Que ya?

Blu: Si.

Tiago: OIGAN. Tienen que ver esto.

(Van a ver)

(Eran unos pedazos de metal afilado como unos cuchillos)

(Blu coge 2 y uno le da Perla)

Tiago: Puedo coger uno?

Blu: Solo si prometes que solo es para defensa propia

Tiago: Ok

Blu: Bien ahora este es el plan Yo adelante y Perla con Bia y Carla y Tiago cuidando la espalda OK?

Perla OK.

(Blu y Perla abren la tapa de alcantarillado que convenientemente había en una esquina)

Perla: Porque pusieron una tapa de alcantarilla aquí?

Blu: No sé.

(Entran en la alcantarilla y van de frente y ven que la siguiente Pasaje de la alcantarilla estaba bloqueada con rejas y que había un puesto de control para subir las rejas)

(En eso)

(Desde una tapa de alcantarilla que estaba abierta al inicio del Pasaje sonde estaban Blu y su familia cae una ave envuelta en llamas y luego se apaga y comienza a avanzar poco a poca hacia Tiago)

Tiago: QUE HAGO?¡

Blu: RAPIDO TODOS AL PUESTO DE CONTROL¡

(Vuelan y cierran la puerta) (Afuera el ave estaba golpeando la puerta y gimiendo)

**FIN**

**Bueno termina aquí en el siguiente capítulo veremos que hará Blu para salir sí que el zombi los mate a él o a su familia..**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola reiterando perdón por resumir el cap. 1 y ahora les dejo con el cap.3 ha y también que empezare a subir historias de otros géneros _

_**Cap.3 huyendo de los muertos**_

_Perla. AHORA QUE?_

_Blu: TRANQUILA¡ no va a entrar._

_Blu: Todos están bien…._

_Bia: Si._

_Carla: Si…..estoy bien._

_Tiago: Siiiiiiiiiiiiii…esa ave tenía un ala quebrada y estaba ardiendo y por qué seguía caminando._

_(En eso a Blu se le vino a la mente una película de zombis que vio con Linda)_

_Blu: Z…ZOM….ZOMBI….(Temblando)_

_Perla. Que es un zombi_

_Blu: Perla esa ya no es un ave aunque parezca ya no es, es un monstro carnívoro que no se detendrá si le hablamos y ya no están vivos están…..muertos._

_Perla: PERO SI ESTAN MUERTOS COMO ESTA GOLPEANDO LA PUERTA._

_Blu: Tenemos que salir de aquí…..AHORA._

_Bia: papa. Que es un zombi? _

_Blu: Te lo digo en la zona segura ….escuchen….por ahora lo que tienen que hacer es esto._

_Blu: No hagan ruido, si ven a unos de estos seres corran muy lejos y lo mas importante por nada del mundo dejen que se les acerque o que los hiera OK?_

_(Todos responden Si)_

_Blu: Bien…voy a abrir las rejas._

_(Las rejas se abren)_

_Perla: Blu mira un salida en el techo._

_Blu: Claro si._

_(Salen y Perla ve que el zombi sique golpeando la puerta)_

_Blu: Vamos…._

_(Cruzan y salen por un la última alcantarilla y se dieron cuenta que estaban en las afueras de Rio y todo estaba como si todos se hubieran ido pero no había nada de muertos)_

_Perla: Donde están todos?_

_Blu: Tal vez las personas evacuaron el lugar antes que lleguen los zombis._

_Perla: Entonces están llegando?_

_Blu: Probablemente….vamos entremos a una casa y recojamos provisiones._

_Perla: Y luego?_

_Blu: No vamos de aquí al refugio de la radio._

_Perla: OK_

_(Entran a una casa y con una bolsa recogen un montón de provisiones)_

_Perla: Que suerte_

_Blu. SI…..Ahora vamos a dormir en ese árbol mira._

_Perla: Ok._

_(Perla, Carla y Bia preparan el nido)_

_(Anochece)_

_Blu: Oigan que les parece ir a Minnesota._

_Bia: No es mala idea._

_(En eso)_

_Carla: Que no escuchan?_

_Perla: Que?_

_(A lo lejos ….. What is love …..)_

_Blu: De donde viene la música?_

_Perla: Mira….(Señala un lugar donde estaban de fiesta y salían luces a las afueras de Rio)_

_Blu: VAMOS _

_(Vuelan y ven que era una ciudad amurallada y cercada con cerca eléctrica como si fuera un domo)_

_Soldado: Miren aves¡…Habrán la cerca._

_(Se abre una parte de la cerca y entran)_

_Ave: Bienvenidos al nuevo Rio un lugar sin zombis._

_Blu. Que acaso los zombis no son atraídos por el sonido?_

_Ave: Si, pero viste esa fosa que esta cavada alrededor de toda la fortaleza._

_Blu: Si_

_Ave: Ya que los infectados no pueden volar caerán como moscas en el hueco ahora disfruten porque se nota que están cansados._

_Blu: Pero donde descansamos._

_Ave: Mira allá (Señala unos árboles) escoge un nido y descansen._

_Blu: OK gracias._

_Ave: De nada..(Se va)_

_Blu: Y ustedes que van a hacer._

_Tiago: Yo voy a comer algo y a tomar algo de esa tienda de comida._

_Bia: Yo igual._

_Carla: Yo voy a buscar un lugar donde cargar mi MP3_

_Blu: OK Bia me traes algo voy al nido si._

_Bia: Ok_

_Perla: Yo voy con los niños descansa._

_(Todos se van)_

_(Blu se acurruca en el nido)_

_(Perla, Tiago y Bia están comiendo algo en la tienda)_

_(Carla estaba en la sala de internet y estaba cargando su MP3)_

_(En eso suena una alarma)_

_(Todos salen a ver a los miradores que había en las paredes de las murallas)_

_(Una horda de infectados se acercaba)_

_Tiago: Tranquilas seguro se cae en el hueco._

_(Los zombis ven el hueco y lo saltan pero no todos pasan unos se caen otros pasan)_

_Tiago: Rayos….._

_(Los soldados abren fuego)_

_Tiago: Vamos a avisarle a Blu._

_Bia: Yo voy toma Tiago. (Le da un comunicador) cualquier cosa me avisas._

_Tiago: OK_

_(Bia vuela hacia Blu)_

_(Todos los zombis que pasaron fueron aniquilados)_

_Tiago: Bia los zombis están muertos._

_Bia: OK le voy a avisar a papa lo que paso._

_Tiago: Mama en este lugar estamos seguros?_

_Perla: Tal vez por el momento._

_Blu(Narrador): Viajando encontramos un lugar donde dormir tranquilos…..un lugar donde no hay que temer que al levantarse te estén devorando…..un día a salvo…..un día salvo en este mundo es un milagro…..Y ahora lo único que vale es seguir con vida._

_FIN_

_BUENO AMIGOS ESTO FUE TODO PRONTO ESTARE SUBIENDO EL CAP.4 UN DIA A SALVO._

_Lo que paso e que yo no sabía cómo ponerle capítulos a una historia así que subí en cap2 a parte pero ahora ya se y voy a subir os capítulos seguidos y también por error resubi el capítulo 1 con el nombre del dos así que esas historias ignórenlas si ya sé cómo poner capítulos a mi serie no va a ver problemas….con las historias de otros géneros sigo pensando pero primero voy a terminar Dead in Rio_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está el cuarto capítulo sobre las historias de otros géneros mejor termino esta y publico otra…bueno aquí está el capítulo disfrútenlo._

_Cap.4 Un día a salvo_

_(Blu se levanta a las 5:am)_

_Perla: Blu…..(Adormitada) Que haces?_

_Blu: Vamos….tenemos que buscar agu….._

_Perla: Blu eso ya no es necesario…..recuerda estamos seguros._

_Blu: Es que…bueno…_

_Perla. Vuelve a dormir y relájate no nos va a pasar nada._

_Blu: OK_

_(Se acurruca en el nido con Perla)_

_(Pasan 4 horas)_

_(Blu se despierta)_

_(Perla no estaba)_

_(Blu sale del árbol y ve un cuidad completamente normal y Perla estaba con los niños en la tienda de comida de aves al frente)_

_(Blu va a la tienda)_

_Blu: Porque no me despertaste._

_Perla: Pensé que te gustaría dormir un poco mas_

_Blu: Bueno…..está bien si necesitaba dormir._

_Tiago: Toma_

_(Le da a Blu un tazón con comida)_

_Blu: Gracias_

_Perla: Sabes no puedo creer que todo acabase_

_Blu: No ha acabado….solo es un descanso_

_Perla: Solo quiero que esto acabe ya._

_Blu: Ojala se cumpla_

_Tiago: SI este desastre es uno de los peores que ha vivido Rio_

_Blu: Lo sé_

_(Van al nido y Blu y Perla se ponen a ver una película, Bia y Tiago salieron a jugar y Carla gue al internet)_

_Perla: Hace tiempo que no me relajo así._

_Blu: Si…yo también._

_(Mientras en el internet)_

_(Carla ve una noticia mientras cargaba su MP3)_

_Reportero: Se han informado casos de aves que son inmunes a la infección y ahora un equipo de virólogos tratan de conseguir una vacuna….a todas la reservas registradas se hará un cateo_

_Para saber si algún ave de la reserva es inmune…..al virus por lo pronto no tenemos idea de cuál será la primera reserva que visitaran pero lo bueno que aún hay esperanza….ahora informo que transmitiremos de un lugar más seguro así que mañana no estaremos al aire (Se corta la transmisión)_

_(Carla vuela al nido)_

_Carla: SABIAN QUE ALGUNAS AVES SON INMUNES._

_Perla: QUE? Ósea que no se transforman?_

_Carla: Como sabes que es un zombi?_

_Perla: Blu me explico._

_Carla: Bueno…el punto es que algunas aves son inmunes y que un grupo de virólogos están viajando de reserva en reserva para encontrarlas y crear una vacuna._

_Perla: Que bien¡_

_Carla: Si…..pero lo malo es que nos van a hacer examen de sangre._

_Blu: Bueno…..esperemos que no duela mucho._

_(Bia y Tiago llegan)_

_Bia: Escucharon un grupo de virólogos llegan mañana con una posible idea de una vacuna._

_Carla: Genial….._

_Tiago: Porque el sarcasmo? _

_Carla: Porque a todas a las aves no van a hacer examen de sangre._

_Bia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_Tiago: Tranquila….seguro que solo es un doloroso examen que…._

_Carla: Tiago no estas ayudando._

_Tiago: Perdón._

_Bia: No quiero me va a doler mi pobre ala._

_Blu: Tranquila….solo es como un piquete y luego no duele._

_Bia: Papa….no me ayudas._

_Perla: YA….mañana veremos no nos malogremos hoy el día._

_(Se oye un helicóptero)_

_Carla: Creo que son los virólogos._

_Bia: GENIAL MI DIA NO PUEDE SER PEOR?_

_Tiago: SI puede…..mira…..(Señala a los soldados que estaban bajando)_

_Blu: NO SON VIROLOGOS…..SON SOLDADOS Y QUIEREN TOMAR LA RESERBA. _

_Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias a mis lectores y después subiré más historias(Obviamente de Rio) Pero con otros temas._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola…..aquí el 5 Cap. Disfrútenlo._

_Cap. 5 Mi amor entre los muertos_

_Blu. RAPIDO DENTRO DEL ARBOL_

_CARLA: PAPA…..MIRA SON LOS VIROLOGOS._

_Blu: No entiendo para que los soldados apocalípticos._

_Carla: Sera para protegerlos….._

_Blu: Bueno….OK_

_Perla: Pero que…ellos van a examinar a TODAS las aves de este lugar._

_Carla: Si_

_(Se encienden unos altavoces en todas las esquinas)_

_Por favor solicitamos a todas las aves que se presenten hoy a las 4:pm a los laboratorios donde los virólogos les harán exámenes para determinar si son inmunes o no…gracias._

_Bia: Tenemos que ir…..porque yo….no.._

_Carla: Tenemos que ir, tal vez uno de nosotros sea inmune._

_Perla: Tú crees?_

_Carla: Tuvimos la suerte de llegar vivos aquí pueda ser que alguien de aquí sea inmune._

_(Llega un ave)_

_Ave: Disculpen….Eres Blu_

_Blu: Si …..Porque_

_Ave: Todas las aves exóticas como los guacamayos azules deben presentarse primero al análisis de sangre ya que podrían ser inmunes._

_Blu: Que ahorita?_

_Ave: Si….además después del examen les darán agua y comida como gusten en el refugio especial para aves exóticas._

_Bia_ Quiero el refugio….pero no el examen._

_Ave: Los esperamos en 3 horas por favor vengan._

_Blu: Ahí estaremos._

_Ave: OK gracias_

_(Se va)_

_Bia: Tenemos que ir_

_Perla: Si_

_Carla: Bia vamos a jugar al internet para que te relajes_

_Bia: OK._

_(Se van)_

_Perla: Blu tú crees que nos den todo lo que el ave dijo._

_Blu: No se._

_Tiago: Yo voy a ver como es el laboratorio_

_Perla: Bien pero estas aquí a las 11:am_

_Tiago: OK_

_(Vuela al laboratorio)_

_Blu(Narrador):Las cosas han cambiado…todo empezó se ya nada….si previo aviso…y no_

_Se van a normalizar…..Quisiera creer que lo que dijo Perla fuera cierto…que todo acabo….pero_

_Ha acabado…apenas comenzó…..ya no tengo esperanza de que esto alguna vez acabe….pero_

_Ahora lo que importa en mi familia y voy a pelear para protegerla para que siga como está ahora_

_Segura….me alegro de ser unas de las pocas aves que sobrevivió y salió de Brasil con vida._

_Bueno…..ahora estamos aquí y espero que se mantenga así….seguro pero lo malo es que no puedo_

_Decir que por siempre._

_(1:pm)_

_(Carla y Bia regresan) (Tiago también)_

_Blu: Ya vamos._

_Tiago: Ok._

_(Vuelan al laboratorio)_

_(Llegan y los reciben unos científicos y les dicen que se pongan el fila)_

_(Bia se pone al final)_

_(Uno por uno se sacan sangre hasta que llega el turno de Bia)_

_Bia: NOOO, NO QUIERO_

_Blu: Tranquila solo no mires_

_(Bia estaba a punto de llorar cuando el medico saco la aguja)_

_Blu: Ves no fue tan malo_

_Bia: Casi lloro…_

_Blu: Tranquila, que tal si vamos a nuestra habitación con todos los lujos y descansamos._

_Bia. Bueno._

_(Van al cuarto y tenía todo televisión una PC un xBOX360 y un nido del tamaño de una cama)_

_Tiago: GENIAL¡_

_(Tiago y Carla se ponen a jugar en el xBOX360 y Bia se pone a ver un película)_

_Blu: Guau…..cuantas comodidades el ave no mentía_

_Perla: Si y ahora con vigilancia las 24 horas nos podemos relajar….(Se echa en el nido)_

_Blu: Si…._

_(Anochece y llaman a todas las aves a una mesa para anunciar quienes eran inmunes)_

_Científico: Los inmunes son Tiago gunderson.. Andrea…_

_Carla: TIAGO ERES INMUNE_

_Científico: Bia gunderson…._

_Carla: TU TAMBIEN BIA ¡_

_Científico: Los inmunes por favor presentarse mañana para hacerles más pruebas a las 4:pm _

_Bia: NO_

_Tiago: No te preocupes…solo no mires cuando el doctor saca la aguja_

_(Bia se queda de nervios)_

_(Al día siguiente Tiago y Bia se quedan en otro cuarto especial para los inmunes)_

_Perla: Seguros que estarán bien._

_Tiago: Si ma. Tranquila_

_Perla. Ok._

_(Anochece) _

_(5PM)_

_(ALARMA GENERAL)_

_Perla: QUE ES ESO_

_Blu: ALARMA GENERAL TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ COMO NOS DIJERON TU Y CARLA BALLAN A LOS HELICOPTEROS YO RECOJERE A BIA Y TIAGO Y NOS IREMOS EN OTRO YA RAPIDO¡_

_(Salen y Blu recoge a Bia y Tiago y suben a un helicóptero)_

_Bia: Y mama._

_Blu: En otro helicóptero._

_(Perla y Carla vuela a u helicóptero pero este se estrella con la entrada por que tenía aves zombis adentro)_

_(Carla se levanta y sale del helicóptero)_

_Carla; MAMA?¡_

_Perla: Aquí¡_

_Perla: NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO SUBE A UN HELIPCOPTERO Y DILE A BLU QUE ME BUSQUE EN EL CUARTO QUE ESTABAMOS ANTES YA¡ VUELA CARLA_

_Carla: OK Mama te quiero…._

_Perla: YO TAMBIEN…..AHORA VUELA VE¡_

_(Carla alcanza el ultimo Helicóptero)_

_(Perla corre y entra en el cuarto y pone todo que había en el cuarto contra la puerta)_

_(Los helicópteros aterrizan)_

_Carla: PAPA…mama no pudo salir dijo que la vallas a buscar en el cuarto donde estábamos_

_(Blu agacha la cabeza y se le escapan unas lágrimas)_

_Blu(Narrador): Como dije antes no podía decir que rea seguro para siempre y ahora el amor de mi vida esta atrapada con los muertos…..ir es un suicidio….pero no la voy a dejar y que ella es unas de las cosas que me permitido sobrevivir y no la voy perder….._

_FIN_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya viene el Cap. 6 "Aun hay esperansa"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola amigos…..aquí el sexto capítulo…._

_Cap.6 Aun hay esperanza_

_(Los humanos empiezan a reforzar una casa que estaba a las afueras de Rio)_

_(Todas las aves estaban adentro y los humanos montaban guardia)_

_Carla: Papa ir es un suicidio._

_Blu: Lo sé pero no voy a abandonar a Perla_

_Carla: Si …..pero por que no pides un equipo de aves para que te ayuden a entrar_

_Blu: QUE?_

_(Carla lo lleva a una habitación donde había aves que se volvieron soldados por este apocalipsis)_

_Blu: Segura?_

_Carla: Es la única opción._

_Blu: OK_

_(Blu entra)_

_Blu. Oigan….eh…._

_Tony: Amigo no sé si estarás ciego pero este lugar es solo para soldados_

_Blu: Vengo a pedir una misión de rescate_

_(Silencio)_

_Tony: Bien vamos a hablar._

_(Salen)_

_Tony: Y bien….a quien tengo que rescatar_

_Blu: Tenemos por qué voy contigo_

_Tony: Escucha esto no es juego si yo participo en una misión de rescate…..voy solo_

_No quiero poner en riesgo a más aves._

_Blu: Es mi esposa…_

_Tony: Igual si vas arriesgas tu vida tu esposa no quiere eso Blu_

_Blu: Como sabes mi nombre si te acabo de conocer?_

_Tony. Tus hijos son inmunes llevan tu apellido sé quién eres y como te digo no creo que Perla quiera que arriesgues tu vida en una misión tan peligrosa._

_Blu: Por favor…..Perla es….lo que me ha dado fuerza para salir de todas las situaciones difíciles…. Por favor._

_Tony: Blu….no puedes ir sin un arma_

_Blu: BIEN._

_(Tony lleva a Blu a una armería enorme)_

_(Todas las paredes de la habitación tenían armas)_

_Blu: GUAU NUNCA VI TANTAS ARMAS_

_Tony: Si…_

_(Le da a Blu una escopeta y un machete)_

_Blu: Voy a avisar a mis hijos que me voy._

_Tony: OK voy a registrar nuestra misión._

_Blu: Bien_

_(Blu va al cuarto donde estaban Carla, Bia y Tiago)_

_Blu: Oigan voy rescatar a su madre._

_Bia: No podemos acompañarte total somos inmunes._

_Blu: No lo último que quisiera Perla es que arriesgue sus vidas quédense aquí…volveré_

_Carla: Suerte_

_Tiago: Suerte…_

_(Todos se abrazan)_

_Blu: Volveré con mama._

_Tiago: Lo se….._

_(Blu va donde Tony que ya estaba listo para salir)_

_Tony. Listo?_

_Blu: Claro._

_(Salen por una ventana y de lejos se veía el refugio destruido)_

_Tony: Seguro que sigue viva?_

_Blu: SI_

_(Vuelan a algunos árboles y ven que los zombis estaban caminado alrededor de la reserva destruida)_

_Tony: El LUGAR ES UN DESASTRE…DONDE ESTA PERLA?_

_Blu: En las habitaciones de aves exóticas._

_Tony: Bien entonces mejor entramos por los tubos de ventilación para no alertar mucho a los zombis…tu entras sacas a Perla y nos vamos y yo cuido la entrada de los tubos ok?_

_Blu: Bien vamos._

_(Vuelan y se esconden en un techo y Tony empieza a forzar la tapa del tubo de ventilación)_

_Blu: Rápido…_

_Tony: Ya no es tan Fácil como parece_

_(Abre el compartimiento)_

_Tony: Listo recuerda solo tenemos un par de minutos_

_Blu: Bien._

_(Blu entra en el tubo de ventilación)_

_(Tony prende su laptop y le indica por donde ir con os mapas)_

_(Llega y toca la puerta del tubo)_

_Blu: PERLA…ESTAS AHÍ_

_Perla: BLU….AQUI ESTOY BIEN TRAQUILO…._

_Blu: Bien…ahora busca algo para romper la puerta_

_Perla: Bien_

_(Perla coge una barra de metal y empieza a golpear)_

_(La tapa se rompe)_

_(Perla y Blu se besan)_

_Perla: No sabes cuánto te extrañe _

_Blu: Yo igual…..no sabes cuanto_

_(Se abrazan)_

_Blu: Salgamos de aquí_

_(En eso unos zombis empiezan a golpear la ventana)_

_Blu: RAPIDO_

_(Perla entra y luego Blu y los zombis rompen el vidrio)_

_Blu: TONY DONDE?_

_Tony: DEDRENTE Y LUEGO DERECHA HASTA QUE VEAS QUE LLEGASTE AL SALON DE COMIDAS Y DESDE SIEMPRE ISQUIERDA EN TODAS LAS ESQUINAS_

_(Siguen las instrucciones y salen y Blu y Tony sellan el compartimiento y los 3 salen volando)_

_(Llegan a la reserva)_

_(Todos se reencuentran)_

_Tiago: Creí que te habíamos perdido…_

_Perla: Jamás los voy a dejar…._

_(Tony llama a Blu)_

_Tony: Blu tenemos problemas_

_Blu: Que pasa?_

_Tony: Al rescatar a Perla los zombis nos siguieron (Señalo al frente y venían una enorme horda de zombis)_

_Blu: Rayos….._

_FIN_

_Bueno aquí en Cap.6 espero que les haya gustado y ya estaré colgando el Cap.7 "Los muertos al ataque"_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola…aquí el sétimo capítulo y estaba pensando en hacer una 2da temporada…..tal vez …bueno aquí el capítulo disfrútenlo_**

**_Cap.7 Los muertos al ataque"_**

_Blu: Como cuantos son?_

_Tony: muchos.._

_Blu: Podemos pelear?_

_Tony. No hay balas._

_Blu: Cuantos helicópteros tenemos?_

_Tony: 6 para unas 80 entre personas y aves._

_Blu: Cuanto tiempo tenemos?_

_Tony: Máximo…media hora_

_Blu: Hay algún refuerzo al que podamos llamar?_

_Tony: Llegarían mañana_

_Blu: Bien….que opciones tenemos?_

_Tony. Huir lo más rápido que puedan_

_(Suena una alarma silenciosa y todos sol soldados cargan los helicópteros con comida y aves)_

_Blu: Tony te espero en el techo tengo una idea trae todas las armas que puedas y consigue un helicóptero que ya halla despegado para que nos recoja porque ahorita se forma un caos para subir a los helicópteros_

_Tony: Bien…_

_(Blu va donde Perla)_

_Perla: Blu que pasa por que el alboroto en los helicópteros_

_Blu: Trae a los niños al techo te explico luego._

_Perla. Bien…._

_(Perla lleva a todos al techo)_

_Tiago: QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ SI DEBEMOS IRNOS EN LOS HELICOPTEROS_

_Perla: NO SE BLU ME DIJO QUE LOS TRIGA AQUÍ_

_(Blu llega con unas espadas en miniatura y con su escopeta)_

_Blu: TOMEN ESPERAREMOS AQUÍ HASTA QUE EL HELICOPTERO QUE TONY VA A CONSEGUIR NOS RECOJA_

_Tiago: SOLO HAY 6 CREES QUE LOS CONSIGA?_

_Blu: NO SE PERO ESPERO QUE SI_

_(Los zombis entran y unos empiezan a trepar las paredes)_

_Tiago: ZOMBI¡_

_(Blu le dispara y cae pero suben 3 más)_

_Blu: RETROCEDAN¡_

_(Blu dispara a quemarropa y los zombis caen y luego se levantan)_

_Blu: CARAJO MUERAN¡_

_(En ese momento a Perla se acordó que para matar a un zombi hay que dispararle en la cabeza)_

_Perla: BLU DISPARA A LA CABEZA_

_(Blu dispara y mata a 2 porque era una escopeta de perdigones)_

_(Se queda sin balas)_

_Perla: Y AHORA_

_Blu: no se…_

_(Los zombis se acercaban)_

_(Aparece Tony con un helicóptero)_

_Tony. SUBAN YA¡_

_(Todos vuelan)_

_Tiago: Rayos….sí que estuvo cerca_

_Blu: Demasiado…ves te dije que si iba a conseguir un helicóptero_

_Tiago: Si…._

_Blu: Tienes comida?_

_Tony: Si cojan lo que quieran de esas bolsas_

_Blu: Perla. Entra con los niños a la cabina y coman algo ahí _

_Perla: Ya_

_(Cogen comida y entran)_

_Blu: Como conseguiste el helicóptero_

_Tony. Es el único helicóptero de carga…por eso _

_Blu: Bien…..y a dónde vamos._

_Tony: A una central en una isla cerca de Brasil_

_Blu: Y es segura?_

_Tony: Tal vez…no se_

_Blu: Bueno…..ahora lo que importa es que estamos vivos_

_Tony: Y que siga así_

_Blu: Si_

_(Empieza a anochecer)_

_(Se acercan a una isla)_

_Blu: Es enorme…._

_Tony: SI además está totalmente rodeada de francotiradores._

_Blu: No quiero ser aguafiestas pero todos los refugios no duran para siempre_

_Tony: Si lo sé pero….no se te da un poco de esperanza_

_Blu: Si…..tú crees que esto algún día acabe?_

_Tony: La verdad…no_

_Blu: Yo no quiero que mis hijos vivan en un mundo así._

_Tony: SI pero ahora lo que puedes hacer es protegerlos con todas tus fuerzas…y yo te cubro la espalda._

_Blu: Bien._

_(Llegan a la reserva)_

_(A Blu le dan un nido en un árbol para que este con su familia y todas las comodidades)_

_Perla: Blu…..esto no va acabar verdad_

_Blu: No….pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de seguir adelante…..por todos los que tal vez estén muertos y los niños_

_Perla: Si tienes razón._

_Blu: Bueno vamos a conseguir comida para la noche_

_Perla: Si vamos_

_(Se van volando)_

_Tiago: Nos les parece sorprendente que hayamos sobrevivido tanto tiempo_

_Bia: Que quieres decir?_

_Tiago: Que es como una serie de zombis no le parece?_

_Bia. Tal vez…._

_Carla: Oigan ayúdeme a ordenar el nido para cuando papa y mama lleguen._

_Bia: Ya ok_

_(Empiezan a ordenar y acomodarlo)_

_(En eso ven en el cielo y pasa un avión y en el mar suelta una bomba nuclear para que produzca un maremoto enorme a Brasil)_

_Tiago: No puede ser…_

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno este fue el Cap.7 espero que les haya gustado y pronto estaré publicando otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con Dead in Rio pero de igual les invito a leerla_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola….amigos aquí el Octavo capítulo espero que les guste_**

**_Cap.8 Los muertos nos superan_**

_(Tiago vuela a avisar a Blu mientras en un intento por sobrevivir todos se escondían en contenedores)_

_Tiago: PAPA TENEMOS QUE ESCONDERNOS YA¡_

_Blu: QUE? QUE PASA?_

_(La ola impacta Brasil y destruye todo a su paso y estaba a punto de impactar contra la isla)_

_Blu: VAMONOS¡_

_(Vuelan hasta donde estaban Bia y Carla que estaban en una caja de metal con dos barriles abajo y el nido estaba adentro además estaba soldado a una pared)_

_Blu: Rápido entren¡_

_(La ola impacta y todas las casas se destruyen y la isla se inunda y por un momento todos quedaron bajo el agua y luego empezaron a flotar los escombros de las instalaciones)_

_(La caja empieza a flotar y Blu la abre)_

_Perla: Blu que paso?_

_(Blu o tenia palabras para describir que todo la reserva se había destruido y no quedaba nadie vivo a la vista)_

_Perla: Blu?_

_Blu: Nada…solo mantente abajo todavía no es seguro.._

_(Perla se acurruca con los niños y Blu empieza a pensar en un plan B)_

_(Anochece)_

_Bia: Papa tengo hambre…._

_Blu: Yo también pero ahora no hay nada que comer._

_Perla. Blu ya tienes un plan b?_

_Blu: Más o menos pero van a tener que ayudarme_

_Tiago: OK_

_Blu: Bien primero tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar un lugar seguro en la playa_

_Luego tenemos que contactar con una central que dice que está en una isla llamada "San Lorenzo" en las costas de Perú y si tenemos suerte llegaremos con vida._

_Perla: Pero Blu como vamos a llegar hasta haya?_

_Blu: Eso aún estoy pensando…..pero por ahora ese el plan._

_Tiago: _

_Blu: Es que escuche a unas aves que querían ir ahí porque decían que era más Bien pero esa isla no se va a destruir como la última._

_Blu: Lo dudo._

_Perla: Y como sabes que hay una isla si cuando fui contigo no hubo ningún aviso de esa supuesta isla_

_seguro…..tú estabas en otro lado._

_Perla: AH…..OK_

_Blu: Bien….ahora a dormir y mañana trataremos de llegar a la costa._

_Tiago: OK_

_(Perla acurruca a los niños)_

_Perla: Blu…. tú crees que lleguemos?_

_Blu: Tal vez…._

_Perla: Bien….vamos a dormir_

_Blu: ok_

_(Se acurrucan juntos y se duermen)_

_(Amanece)_

_(Escuchan gritos y que se acercaban barcos) _

_Perla: Blu despierta¡_

_Blu. QUE PASA _

_Perla: Escucha…._

_(Los barcos estaban rescatando gente y aves)_

_Blu: VAMONOS YA¡_

_(Abre la caja)_

_Blu: VAMOS VUELEN_

_(Todos vuelan y entran al avión)_

_Blu: Están todos bien?_

_Perla: Si_

_Tiago, Bia Y Carla: Si _

_(El barco zarpa y se dirige a la isla en Perú)_

_Blu: Bueno ahora si vamos a Perú._

_Perla: Bien…_

_(En eso se escuchan gritos)_

_Blu: No…._

_Perla. Blu siempre es lo mismo…._

_(Blu se enoja y coge un pedazo de metal y baja)_

_(Unas aves salen volando)_

_(Llegan aves zombis y Blu le clava en la cabeza al fierro a una a la otra le patea y la hace caer y a la tercera la empuja del barco saca el fierro de la primero y de un golpe con el fierro le rompe al pico a la quedaba y la bota del barco y llegan unos soldados se poner en fila y matan a todas las aves zombis en cubierta)_

_Blu: Rayos…._

_Perla: Estas bien?..._

_Blu: Si….solo…necesito descansar._

_Tiago: Rayos viste…..que ningún zombi haga enojar a papa._

_Carla: SI._

_(Blu se echa a dormir)_

_(El barco llega a la isla de "san Lorenzo")_

_Perla: Blu despierta._

_Blu: OK…(adormitado)_

_(Salen del barco y ven que en la reserva tenia mitad casas mitad bosque)_

_Blu: A Cuantos refugios estamos llegando?_

_Bia: Creo que unos 4 o 3_

_Blu: bien…..vamos al bosque y hagamos el nido quiero continuar durmiendo._

_Perla: Y vamos yo también quiero dormir._

_(De repente Blu se desmaya y se cae rompiéndose un ala)_

_Perla. BLU¡_

**_FIN_**

**_Próximamente el CAP.9 "LA GUERRA RECIEN COMIENZA"_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola…aquí el noveno capítulo y sobre la segunda temporada aun lo estoy pensando…..así que nasa disfrútenlo._**

**_Cap.9 La guerra recién comienza_**

_(Amanece en Rio una mañana gris y tenue)_

_(Blu se despierta en una sala de hospital conectado a una bolsa con suero y su ala enyesada)_

_(Mira alrededor y no había nadie) _

_Blu(Mente): Dónde estoy? Que….que pasa?_

_(Blu se levanta de la camilla y se desconecta el suero y ve que su puerta estaba cerrada con candado y cerrojo)_

_Blu: Hola?_

_(En eso un medico humano lo ve y abre la puerta de la habitación y lo lleva a un nido le deja comida y agua y se va)_

_(Blu busca con la mirada a Perla pero no la encuentra)_

_(Blu se echa a dormir y se le vienen un montón de recuerdos)_

_(Recuerdo)_

_Perla: Blu como salimos de aquí….explosión…rápido…Tiago: QUE ERA ESO¡…..Gritos…. Tony: Rápido suban¡…Sonido de explosiones y zombis gruñendo…..Soldado: DISPAREN…..explosiones y gritos…..NOOOOOOO_

_Perla: BLU…Silencio…pasa un avión….Sonido de la ola….gritos…..Bia: Rápido aquí¡…zombis gruñendo y abalándose._

_Blu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_(Se despierta asustado)_

_Blu(Mente): Rayos….._

_(Se levanta del nido y sale cojeando hasta la ventana donde estaba lloviendo y el cielo gris cubría la isla)_

_(Blu se sienta desconcertado y no podía dormir hasta saber que su familia estaba bien)_

_(Trata de salir pero un medico lo llega al cuarto donde estaba antes , cierra la puerta y apagan las luces) (Ya eran las 12:30 am)_

_(Blu no durmió es noche)_

_(A la mañana siguiente lo llevan a una especie de cuarto y le dicen que tiene visita)_

_(Blu se prepara pensado que era Perla)_

_Tony: Blu que paso? Te dejo solo por un rato y mira lo que pasa._

_(Blu baja la cabeza)_

_Tony: QUE ESPERABAS A ALGIUEN MAS? Si esperabas a Perla despreocúpate antes de llegar aquí me asegure que ella estuviese bien._

_Blu: Gracias._

_Tony: Blu el doctor dice que antes de desmayarte por el estrés peleaste con unos zombis y cuando le rompiste la cabeza a uno su sangre te salpico o me equivoco._

_Blu: Si pero que tiene que ver_

_Tony: Mira yo he visto casos de aves que se han convertido cuando les cayo sangre en el ojo o en una herida expuesta…por eso seguirás en observación una semana._

_Blu: QUE NO ME PUEDEN TENER AQUÍ UNA SEMANA ESO ES INJUSTICIA¡_

_Tony: Tranquilo mañana Perla vendrá a visitarte si…. Mira el lado positivo tienes todos los lujos que cualquier ave desearía tener además como te veo ahorita no se presentan síntomas así que a este paso tal vez estarías saliendo dentro de 2 días por lo menos_

_Blu: Bien…._

_Tony: Bueno amigo fue gusto saber que sigues vivo y te ve en un par de días si ahora tengo que buscar algo de comer._

_Blu: Bien…chau._

_(Tony sale volando)_

_(Blu regresa a su habitación y escucha a un científico gritar)_

_Científico: LO LOGRE¡ LO DESCUBRI¡_

_(Blu mira como él va con un espray y le rocía a un zombi en la cara y este se empieza a podrir muy rápidamente y cae al suelo muerto)_

_(Convocar a una reunión diciendo que ya podían iniciar la guerra)_

_Blu: Que guerra?_

_(Va a ver la reunión y el científico propone lanzar grandes cantidades de humo en el centro de las ciudades grandes luego aves y humanos irán a desinfectar con espráis y armas)_

_(Todos lo aprueban y empiezan a transmitirlo por televisión y radio: Encontramos como pelear contra los infectados ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que recuperemos nuestro hogar tengan fe que la hora decisiva se aproxima la hora que definirá quienes son los dueños del planeta nosotros o los infectados….eso es todo ahora seguimos con otras noticias….._

_Blu: Si podemos pelear contra los infectados podemos tal vez ganar pero primero tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a mi familia)_

_(Blu espera ansioso el día que le den de alta) (Perla no lo visito ningún día y Blu se deprimió un poco pero estaba ansioso por salir)_

_(Blu sale del hospital y busca a Perla pero no la encuentra) (Llega la noche y empieza a llover)_

_(Cabizbajo y deprimido se tira en una esquina y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido ve a un grupo de aves con un paraguas y cuando se acercaron vio que era Perla con los niños se abrasaron emocionados y fueron a casa a dormir)_

_Blu(Narrador): Antes decían que esto no iba a mejorar pero ahora parece que existe un pequeña luz de esperanza en este desastre…..y ahora solo necesitamos tener fe y ganar esta guerra que acaba de comenzar)_

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno esto fue el noveno capítulo espero que le haya gustado y pronto estaré escribiendo el décimo capitulo "guerra total"_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bueno aquí el décimo capitulo espero que les guste y no se olviden de poner reviews _**

**_Cap. 10 Guerra total_**

_Amanece en la isla el cielo está cubierto de nubes de color gris y en el horizonte el sol intentaba iluminar el día_

_Blu se despierta después de una semana libre y ven que los científicos con los soldados están lanzando las bombas de gas para matar a los zombis y luego estaban alistando barcos para atacar….Todos estaban listos para la primera ofensiva contra los zombis_

_Tony: Oye Blu…..necesito un ave más en mi pelotón de aves….bienes?_

_Blu: Bien….pero….._

_Tony: Tranquilo sé que tienes miedo por tu familia así que serás francotirador desde los barcos_

_Blu: OK _

_Tony: No vayas a fallar_

_Blu: Claro que no _

_(Le da a Blu un francotirador y una caja de municiones)_

_Blu-mente-ojala no falle_

_Todas las ves entran en los barcos, Blu se despide de Perla y toma su posición se francotirador…Tony se acerca_

_Tony: Recuerda…si no estás seguro que la bala va a ir a la cabeza solo dispara a las alas o rodillas simplemente hazlos caer entendido?_

_Blu: Si_

_Los barcos zarpan y se sentía un aire de victoria en el aire y todos estaban emocionados y alertas ante cualquier situación y todos empezaron a alistar sus armas y apuntaban a la playa_

_Silencio en el aire todo apuntaban a la costa…._

_Aparece un zombi… Tony grita-FRACOTIRADORES-_

_Todos los francotiradores disparan y los pocos zombis que avanzan empiezan a caer._

_Todos los soldados avanzan y ve que la cuidad estaba desolada sin zombis_

_Todos alertas y cada vez que ven un zombi disparan y empiezan a liberar ciudades de zombis_

_Blu y Perla retornaron a Rio después de una exhaustiva descontaminación_

_Todas las noticias_

_RECUPERAMOS EL PLANETA¡_

_Todos parecía mejorar hasta que…._

_Empezaron reportes de aves que resistían las balas y eran más fuertes y agiles…._

_Todos se preocuparon y después de establecer refugios en todo el mundo estaban poco a poco desapareciendo_

_Blu una noche escucha unos ruidos en la selva y ve un ave enorme que tenía un cuchillo en el ala y se acercaba al nido_

_Blu: No puede ser….._

_En ese momento un soldado sale y le empieza a disparar y cae al suelo luego se levanta y de un salto clavo el cuchillo en el cogote del ave y empezó a devorarlo_

_Blu: No pude ser no solo son mas fuertes….son más inteligentes._

**_FIN_**

**_Se que estuvo un poco corto pero solo será por esta ves_**

**_No se olviden de los reviews_**


End file.
